Stay With Me
by REDxAQUA
Summary: There was no news about Sakura Mikan for 5 days. He almost believed the rumours, saying that she was dead…but, his assumptions changed when he saw her wandering in the middle of midnight along the corridor. Natsume will protect her with all his might!


**Synopsis:**

_There was no news about Sakura Mikan for 5 days. He __almost believed the rumours, saying that she was dead…but, his assumptions changed when he saw her wandering in the middle of midnight along the corridor. The Great Natsume Hyuuga will protect her with his life and make sure that his love one always stays with him, or…will he?_

_**STAY WITH ME**_

_Part 1_

It was past midnight, Mikan was nowhere to be seen. It had been about 5 days for her disappearance. She was on a mission that the ESP gave her. The elementary school division believed that Mikan was dead.

Her other group members were still unconscious after the mission. They were found nearby the school…bleeding and weak. They were under special treatment but…there was no sign of Mikan's presence.

In Natsume's room, he couldn't sleep a wink as his mind and heart were in chaos. For the past 3 days, he had always dreams that Mikan's body's hurt badly. Bruises, cuts, slashes and bloods are all over her body. That was the scariest nightmare he ever dreamt.

"Mikan…, where are you" he talked as he looked at the full moon outside his window.

Then, he heard a coughing voice. He looked down at the corridor and saw a girl walking weakly. He recognized that figure…

"Mikan? Mikan, is that you? Mikan!" he called out for her. He jumped from his bedroom window to the ground (his room is on the 4th floor).

"Mikan! Mikan!" he shouted and looked for her but there was nobody there anymore.

"Mikan! Where are you? Mikan!"

A hand covered his mouth and that made Natsume's eyes wide opened.

"Uuuuffff"

"Shut up, idiot!" Mikan's voice reached his ear. He immediately turned his body around and hugged her.

"Mikan! You're safe, thank god!" he said.

"Ouch! It hurts!" she pushed him away and Natsume saw many bruises, cuts, slashes and bloods like in his dreams.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"No! He will know that I'm here."

"He?" Natsume said.

"Persona." Mikan's answer made Natsume's jaw almost fell open. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he realized that it was not the right time for that.

"Uuumm…if..if that's the problem, y..you..can stay at my r…room until you're heal." He said nervously.

Mikan looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She wanted to argue but when she thought about her condition and her safety, she answered otherwise. Natsume smiled his secret smile and lifted her up.

"What…What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're weak and you can't walk. I'll carry you to my room." Mikan stared at him and nodded as her answer.

*Natsume's Room*

Natsume took a few towels and a bowl of water to clean her wounds. Mikan flinched when he touch her deep wounds. She tried to take her legs away from him but his grip was powerful. "Stay still," he said.

"But, it hurts!"

"Of course, have you any idea how damned-deep these wounds are?"

Mikan kept silence didn't want to argue with him.

When Mikan was asleep, Natsume closed his eyes and opened Mikan's shirt. He breathed in and slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked to see a long, big wound on her chest till her stomach. He removed her old bandaged that wrapped almost all her upper body. He gently cleaned the deep slash and tried not to look at her breasts.

As he wanted to wrap the wound with a new bandage, Mikan was awake. She got up immediately when she felt Natsume's hand touched her bare chest.

"What are you doing, pervert?" she managed to run away but her wounds made her difficult to move an inch!

"Don't move, idiot! I'm treating your slash."

Mikan stayed still and turned her face away from Natsume, hiding her red, hot face.

"There, just go to sleep. You need a rest. I'll go to the kitchen to find something for you to eat," he said.

"Ehem…do you expect me to wear something like this…in your room?"

"Oh, yeah right. You can borrow my shirt. It's in the closet," he said and went out to the kitchen.

She sighed and said "Can't he just get that thing for me?" she went to his closet and took a shirt. His pants were way too big for her. His shirt was enough to wrap her body till her knee. She was on her way to close the closet's door. But then, her eyes saw something. Something familiar. She took it out and his face was on fire. "Isn't this my polka-dot panties that he stole from me 5 years ago? When we were met for the first time…Holy shit! That guy!"

Then, she heard the door was slammed. She turned around abruptly and hid her panty under her. "Eeepp…d..don't s..scare me li..like th..that, idiot!" she said and she was sweating.

"What are you hiding?" he asked with a curious look.

"No…nothing"

"There must be something…"

Natsume said as he kneeled in front of Mikan. She was shocked and afraid at the same time and moved backward.

Natsume came nearer to her, trying to scared her and wanted her to tell him the truth.

"Hey, wha...what are you doing?"

*silent*

" Nat…natsume. Don't come any closer!"

*silent*

Mikan kept moving backwards and backwards to avoid from Natsume's reach. Suddenly, she fell on her back and made Natsume surprised.

"Hey, are you alright?" he spoke…at last.

"Yeah, don't worry."

Natsume mesmerized her face. "Damn…she's pretty even though her face is pale. 3 days of her lost seems like forever for me...God, she's hot!"

He made himself busy to forget the sweet taste of her tongue, the curves of her body, her melodious voice calling out for him and imagining all parts of her body, explored by his hands, mouth and tongue. He couldn't control himself anymore. His desire to make love with her increased.

He reached for her head to possess her soft lips. Mikan was too surprised to respond. Natsume lips were lingering on hers. His tongue traced her lips…seeking for entrance. When Mikan allowed him, Natsume groaned and explored her sweet mouth with his tongue. Mikan kissed him back. She knew that this was all she wanted these past few days. She couldn't be apart from Natsume for so long. Her hands touched his chest and slid up to his nape, pressing him closer to her. Natsume pulled his lips from her and his gaze locking with hers. Mikan smiled.

Natsume looked at her and said,"you're utterly beautiful," and kissed her back.

He lifted her and put her carefully on his bed. Mikan felt that the bed was sinking beneath their weight. Natsume tear off his shirt. Mikan looked at him unashamedly. Natsume, who wanted to strip off everything on Mikan's body, had to control himself from doing it. He knew her wounds didn't heal perfectly and she was still tired. He moved himself on her and kissed her thoroughly and possessively exploring each tender curve of her lips.

Natsume could feel the wild pounding of her heart. His hand, which had been holding her mouth pressed against his, lightened its pressure at the same time his lips increased theirs. He deepened his kisses and his hand shifting soothingly over her side and hip. The hot, wet liquid in her mouth almost broke his control.

Mikan, on the other side, was going to die of pleasure he was giving her. He was so gentle. Mikan's throat ached because of his seductive, passionate kisses.

Natsume slid the tip of his tongue along the crease of her lips, seeking entrance, insisting that they parted and when finally they did; his tongue plunged into the sweetness of her mouth and slowly withdrew, then plunged again in blatant imitation of the act he was beginning to crave with dangerous determination. He heard Mikan gasped beneath him.

His mouth became more demanding. Wanted to taste her more than just kisses. He swiftly unzipped her skirt and went down. He began to lick her thighs. Her skin was as smoothed as cream, glowing in the moonlight. He went up and shifted his mouth across her cheek to her lips, and his mouth began a slow, erotic seduction that soon had Mikan moaning low in her throat.

His body was half covering hers, he trailed sensuous kisses from her mouth to her ear, his tongue flicking into the sensitive crevice, and then exquisitely exploring it until Mikan was writhing against him. Then, his lips covered hers, forcing them to open wider until he captured her tongue, drawing it delicately into his mouth as if to sip from its sweetness.

And then, he gave her his until Mikan instinctively matched his movements and when she did, the kiss went wild. Natsume's tongue tangled with hers, his hands shoved into her hair and Mikan twined her arms around his neck, lost in the earth-shattering kiss.

When she felt as if she would surely die of pleasure, he suddenly braced his weight on his hands, lifting his chest away from her. Cold air against her heated skin, combined with the absence of his flesh against hers.

"We…need to stop. I..uummm…you need to rest. I'll sleep on the sofa." He said as he wore her shirt and went outside. Mikan just looked at his last figure and slowly get out from the bed, changing her clothes.

When Natsume get into her room, Mikan was already fell asleep. He looked down at her and kissed her temple. He went to the sofa and lay down, looking at the ceiling, remembering the taste of Mikan. He fell asleep a few minutes later, tired and exhausted of their 'activity'.

She was in a small, dark room. Her hands were tied tightly. Then, the door opened and light flashed in which made her eyes hurt. There was a man's figure. She tried to find his face but, when he closed the door behind him, everything went dark again. She heard his footsteps came nearer and nearer. Her heart raced. She felt a hand hold her shoulder and made her flinched.

"Ummm…no! Let go of me! Let go! No! Urrgghh…" Mikan raved.

"Mikan…Mikan.." Natsume called her softly. He shook her small body.

Mikan woke up abruptly. Her eyes were wide opened, her face was pale, and she was sweating. Her whole body trembled and she looked at Natsume and hugged him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Just…just a moment. Let me hug you like this for a moment. I…I need you to hold me." Mikan said shakily.

"For as long as it takes" he promised.

She held on to him as just as firmly as he held her. She drew on his strength, giving herself over to him completely. As the warmth of his body seeped into her, she began to feel safer. Slowly, her panic began to recede. Gradually, her trembling ceased and she lay quietly and trustfully in his arms.

As he held her in his lap, he marvelled that the seductive woman of a few hours ago was now a very young girl. He had never nurtured or protected a female before. It was a heady sensation to feel so all-powerful. Strange as it seemed, she drew upon his strength, it doubled and made him feel omnipotent.

After a few long minutes, Natsume put her back on his bed. He stared at her and wondered about the nightmare she got. _'Maybe she's tired…'_he thought and went back to sleep.

Days after days passed through their 'private' + 'romantic' time together. Mikan stayed with Natsume for almost 1 ½ weeks. She was fully recovered and energised. Since, Mikan was staying in his room; Natsume ditched most of his classes and went into his room to 'take care' of her. Mikan always brightened up when she saw him.

However, that smile didn't last long. She didn't show her childish smile to him again and the most important thing was…she was nowhere to be seen! Natsume kept calling her over and over again but he received no answer from her. He searched every corners of his room. NO SIGHT OF HER AT ALL!

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" he called.

He searched for her at the garden, along the corridors and other places that she might be. He still couldn't find her…

"Where is she? Arrrggghhh! Damn it!" he said and began to find her again.

Then, all of sudden, he heard a loud explosion nearby. Natsume turned around (and had a potential to break his neck) and saw a smoke at a forest not so far from him where he was standing. Natsume could feel something uneasy for him. He could feel that…that…Mikan WAS IN DANGER!

"MIKAN!"


End file.
